What to Expect When You're Expecting
by TheSecretWriter75
Summary: Post 'Queen of Hearts'. The women of Storybrooke are pregnant. At the same time. One of them will have the honor of being the mother of the first child born after the curse. Who will it be? Snowing, Rumbelle, Captain Swan, Stable Queen, Frankenwolf and Red Cricket.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been plaguing me forever. One of my cousins is pregnant and it gave me this idea and I've had really bad writer's block lately, so I need to write something. Let the train wreck begin.**

**I own nothing. If I did, it would suck. I don't think we want that.**

* * *

"Charming!" Snow screamed. She was dashing down the stairs with something in her hand. Three steps from the bottom, she jumped and landed in her husband's arms.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"Look!" Snow held up the little plastic stick and squealed with delight. She was smiling so hard that David honestly thought her face might explode.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a pregnancy test!" Snow cried. "We're going to have a baby!"

David set Snow down on the floor and sat down in a chair.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just…it's a lot to take in."

"That's exactly what you said last time," Snow teased.

"Well last time I remember you being a little more freaked out too."

Snow sighed and sat on David's lap. "Come on, Charming. It's going to be okay. Think about it. We have a family now. This is a good thing."

"I know. It's just a bit of a shock. I didn't think we'd…I mean, with Emma and Henry...It's just unexpected."

"So you're not upset?"

David chuckled. "No, I'm not upset. We'll be a real family and we'll get to experience what we missed with Emma."

"Oh I love you," Snow said. She leaned in and pressed her lips against David's. This was truly perfect.

***~…~***

"Relax," Emma said to herself as she paced back and forth across the bathroom. "It's okay. It's all good. Everything's okay."

She looked back down at the pregnancy test on the counter. A little pink plus mocked her through the window. She leaned forward and rested her head on the counter.

It was one time. Just one stupid night and she was pregnant. Of course.

A million thoughts started racing through her head and she had to take a deep breath and remind herself that this was different. She wasn't in jail. She had a family and friends and a home. She was going to be fine.

But then she thought about it again. He was the only one who could have done it. He was the only one she'd actually slept with since she came to Storybrooke. Why it was him she might never know, but he was the father.

Emma was pregnant with Captain Hook's child. Man, she hated this town.

***~…~***

Ruby was in shock. To his credit, Whale was too, but Ruby was seconds away from a panic attack. A week of throwing up had prompted Granny to bring her to the hospital where a blood test had revealed she was pregnant.

Whale turned to her. All the blood had drained from his face and he looked nervous. "Is it mine?"

"I…I don't know," Ruby said quietly. "A few nights before we…Archie and I…I don't know."

Ruby felt tears streaming down her face. She hoped that it was just hormones. She was so glad Granny was waiting outside. Whale looked at her.

"It's alright. You're going to be fine," he said. "I want you to stay here overnight so that you stabilize. You can go home in the morning."

"Victor?" Ruby asked. He turned around slowly. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know. We weren't even together when you and Archie…it's okay."

"We're together?" Ruby asked. Hope appeared in her sparkling eyes.

"If you want us to be."

"So you don't care that it might not be yours?"

"No I don't. I'll leave it up to you if you want to find out or not. Think about it. Everything will be fine. Now try and get some rest." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Ruby smiled and rolled over. She was pregnant and she was in love. Life was pretty good.

***~…~***

"Rumple, can I talk to you?" Belle stood nervously in the door. She kept rubbing her hands and looking down at the ground.

"Of course, dearie. What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it." Belle took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "Well that's great!" Gold exclaimed. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "This is wonderful."

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? We're going to have a child. Are you upset?"

"No, of course not," Belle said quickly. "I just didn't know what you'd say. I mean, we never talked about it or anything and I didn't know if you'd be happy."

"Belle, right now I am extremely happy."

"But you're not upset at all? I mean, your son…"

"Is not here right now. I love Bae with all my heart and one day I will find him, but that day is not today. Today is when we begin our family."

"I love you," Belle said.

"I love you so much more," Gold said. He pressed his lips against hers. They were going to be a family.

***~…~***

It had been over a month since Regina had absorbed all that fairy dust at the well. It had been over a month since Emma and Snow had come back and about a month since Hook and Cora had come to town. Why the two villains had done nothing more evil than break into Gold's shop once or twice was beyond anyone, but Regina decided that it wasn't broken, so why fix it.

Now Regina was sick. She had been throwing up for a full week and she was miserable. At first she had thought it was just the flu, but it didn't go away. Now she was sitting in the bathroom staring anxiously at the stick on the counter. She wanted it to be true so badly, but she couldn't believe that it could be possible. Maybe it had been too long.

She looked down at the stick; a little pink plus. Regina was pregnant. She put a hand to her head in shock and took a deep breath. It was happening. She was having a baby. And it was Daniel's.

* * *

***Gasp!* How did that happen? Don't worry, Daniel's still dead in this story and now, she didn't sleep with zombie Daniel. There's a method to the madness people! **

**This story will go from this point to the births (Don't worry, I'm not one for disgusting details.). I'm excited for this one. I've got plans if you want more. Please leave a review if you liked. Or if you didn't like. Or if you couldn't care less. You know what? Just review because I like to know that my readers aren't just mindless zombies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for another update. I'm so glad a lot of people are interested in this! I never could have expected such an awesome response to this. **

**Just FYI: The this story is 'starting' in late April. Also reviews are awesome. :)**

* * *

Regina felt her stomach lurch again and leaned over the toilet. Her stomach emptied itself and she leaned her head on the cool seat. She was still in a bit of shock.

Her hand traveled unconsciously down to her stomach. After all these years she was finally going to have her baby. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She called the hospital and made an appointment in an hour.

Regina groaned when she realized that going to the hospital meant moving away from the bathroom. She slowly lifted her head and pushed herself up. She swayed a little bit as she got to her feet, but she managed to keep her balance and walk into her bedroom where she took a look at her self in the mirror.

She knew that if she put on her usual makeup it would just get ruined when she inevitably got sick again, so she settled for brushing her hair and dabbing on a little concealer. When she had deemed herself presentable, she grabbed her keys and made her way outside. The whole drive to the hospital, her hand never left her stomach.

***~…~***

"Emma, we need to talk to you," Snow said when Emma came in the door. She and David were sitting at the kitchen table facing their daughter.

"Now's not exactly a good time," Emma said. She wanted to collapse on her bed and let all of this sink in.

"Sweetie, it's kind of important," Snow said. Then she said quickly, "It's nothing bad. I just…we found something out today and we want to tell you."

"Alright," Emma sighed. "What's up?"

"Why don't you sit down?" Snow asked.

Emma looked at her parents skeptically, but she sat down in the chair opposite them. "Where's Henry?"

"He's at Nicholas and Ava's house for the day," David said.

"Alright, tell me then," Emma said.

"I'm pregnant," Snow said. She was smiling and David put an arm around her shoulder. "You're going to be a big sister."

Emma felt her mouth drop open in shock. She actually felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes. Stupid hormones. "Are you serious?"

Snow nodded. "I'm not sure how far along I am, but I'm going to see Dr. Whale tomorrow. Isn't this exciting?"

"Um…yeah," Emma said. "That's…that's awesome."

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"Nothing. It's just…can I tell you guys something?"

"Of course," Snow said. "You can tell us anything."

"I'm pregnant," Emma whispered. Then she felt the tears spill out. Good to know the hormones were still just as strong as when she had Henry.

"You are?" David asked.

"Oh, Emma," Snow said. "That's amazing! Don't cry, sweetheart. It's okay."

Emma wiped her eyes before responding. "I know. It's just…I'm having Captain Hook's child. And actually saying it out loud makes it sound that much weirder."

"You slept with _Hook_?" David cried.

"Hey, she's a big girl," Snow said. "She can make her own choices. The important thing here is that this is a really good thing."

"Yes. My child can be best friends with his or her aunt or uncle," Emma said sarcastically.

"Okay, it's kind of weird," Snow admitted. "But you're not in jail this time. You have a family and friends and a good home. Everything'll be okay. Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"Not yet. I just found out today. I don't even know what I'm going to tell Henry and I guess I'll have to tell Hook at some point."

"Don't worry, baby," David said. He stood up and gently wrapped his arms around his daughter. "It's okay. Everything's alright."

***~…~***

"Well," Dr. Whale said. "Everything looks good. You're about ten weeks. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

Regina nodded and couldn't help the smile that crept across her face as the drumming of her baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Can I ask who the father is?" Whale asked. Regina stiffened and the doctor was aware that he was entering uncomfortable territory. "You don't have to tell me."

"No," Regina said. "It's Daniel's. But it's…complicated to say the least."

"What do you mean?" Whale realized that he had brought Daniel back roughly ten weeks ago and he quickly regretted asking.

Regina read the look on his face and said, "I've been pregnant for forty-four years now."

"How is that possible?" Whale asked. "As long as we've been in Storybrooke, you've been…normal."

"It was my mother," Regina said. "A few days before my marriage to the king, she found out that I was about a month pregnant with Daniel's child. She cast a spell that would mask the pregnancy. After I pushed her through the looking glass, I was too scared to try to break the spell because I thought I might hurt myself or the baby."

_Why did I say that? _Regina thought. _Curse these hormones._

Whale looked a little stunned, but then made the connection. "Absorbing the fairy dust from the well must have been enough magic to break the spell."

"I suppose so."

"Well, as far as I can tell, the spell hasn't had any negative effects and the baby seems healthy," Whale said. He glanced up from his clipboard and saw that Regina was pale and almost shaking. He quickly grabbed the empty trashcan by the door and handed it to her moments before she got sick.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Whale replied. "You're almost out of the first trimester and the morning sickness should subside."

Regina nodded and started to gather her things. "Thank you, Dr. Whale."

"I'll see you in a few weeks."

Regina made her way back out to her car. Her hand was still on her belly as though she could already feel the baby. Now she would have to figure out what to tell Henry.

***~…~***

Two days later, Saturday, found most of the town eating breakfast at Granny's. Snow, Emma, David and Henry were all sitting in a booth near the back waiting for their food. That's when Ruby came over.

"Hey," she said looking at Snow and Emma. "Can I talk to you two for a second?"

"Come on, Henry," David said. "Why don't we go find something to do?" The pair stood up and walked away. Ruby slid into the now vacant seat.

"I have a huge announcement for you," Ruby said.

"What a coincidence," Snow remarked. "I had something I wanted to tell you too, but you go first."

"Alright." Ruby's entire face was lit up with a huge grin. "I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Snow exclaimed.

"Wait, I haven't gotten to the best part yet. I got my first ultrasound yesterday and there were two heartbeats. I'm having twins!"

"Wow," Emma said. "That's great."

"I know!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm pregnant with either half werewolf-half cricket babies of conscientious intent or half-werewolf scientists that can defy the laws of nature. How awesome is this?"

"Very awesome," Emma said. "Congrats!"

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ruby asked.

"Well," Snow started. She put an arm around Emma and pulled her a little closer. "We don't want to rain on your parade, but Emma and I are pregnant too."

"Really? This is so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "How far along are you guys?"

"We went in yesterday too and we're both about seven weeks."

"I'm at about a six weeks. This is so exciting!"

"Ruby," Granny called from the kitchen. "Can you grab a few plates? I need a hand." It wasn't the normal order though. This was a soft request.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Ruby said. She grinned again as she walked away and David and Henry came back.

"What was that all about?" David asked.

"Ruby's pregnant too," Snow replied.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Henry asked.

Emma glared at her mother and then turned towards her son. "Snow and I are pregnant."

"So I'm going to have a baby brother or sister and new aunt or uncle?"

"Looks like it."

"Cool!" Henry said. "When?"

"We're due in December," Snow said. "I'm the tenth and Emma's the twelfth."

"Awesome," Henry said again. "That'll be the coolest early Christmas present ever!"

"I guess it will be," Emma said.

***~…~***

"Do you need anything, Belle?" Gold asked as he entered the bedroom with a tray laden with French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes.

"I'm not an invalid," Belle said. "But I wouldn't turn down some chocolate milk."

"Coming right up," Gold said. He set the tray down and helped Belle sit up against the headboard. He started fluffing a pillow when she started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You are," Belle said. "Look at yourself. You're a step away from spoon-feeding me or chewing my food."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I…"

Belle cut him off with a kiss. When they broke apart, she was smiling. "Stop worrying so much. I'm fine. I promise that if I need something, I'll let you know."

"But Whale said…"

"That the baby is fine and I'm a little over a month along and everything will be fine. We'll give it a few more weeks and then we can tell Ruby and Snow and Emma. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Now go get me my chocolate milk," Belle said playfully. Gold didn't move and a sly smile appeared on her face. "Please," she said, enunciating the word just like he had when talking to Regina.

He grinned and got up. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rumple," Belle said. She grabbed her fork and started digging into her breakfast.


End file.
